Opposites Attract
by Divinity84
Summary: My first M/M fic. No real plot line just yet. Rated M for language and some fun in later chapters. Reviews are greatly apprecited.
1. Corrupt

A/N: I own nothing, even though I'd REALLY love to own Marshall.

**Marshall stared at his partner as she proceeded to curse and fume at her witness. Hoyt Vanderly refused to cooperate with the rules of WITSEC and had contacted his old girlfriend. "What part of don't contact anyone from your past life do you not understand? Or are you like every other male Neanderthal out there who's brain resides in their pants?" Mary was on a roll and Marshall was only going to object if she got physical. **

"**You can't tell me who I can and cannot see." Hoyt threw at her sarcastically. This witness was an ass, even Marshall could see that. **

"**Actually numb nuts, I can." Mary picked up the Memorandum of Understanding. Marshall stepped forward, fearing she was going to throw it at Hoyt. He stopped, arm ready to reach out and grab it, but pulled it back as Mary dropped the heavy document in her witnesses lap. He cringed as the document made a dull, but heavy thud. **

"**Fuck!" Hoyt cursed. "That hurt." **

"**Good! Now listen, you sorry excuse for a male life form, because this is the last time I'm going say it." She was leaning closer to him and Hoyt instinctively drew back in his chair. "You can NOT contact anyone from your previous life, because if you do, the guys that are after you will find you and kill you. Are we clear?" Hoyt nodded and Mary shoved away from the table. Marshall followed her out. Mary made a bee line for the coffee machine, even though there was a fresh cup on her desk. "Why are all men such stupid, moronic assholes?" She hissed, pouring herself a cup. **

"**Hey!" Marshall griped. **

"**Oh be quiet doofus. You know I didn't mean you."**

"**Alright, so Stan falls into that category then?" He quipped.**

"**What about me?" Stan inquired, emerging from his office at the sound of his name, coffee cup in hand.**

"**Noth-" Mary began before Marshall jumped in.**

"**Mary said you're a stupid, moronic asshole." He grinned over his coffee cup. Mary glared at him, blushing slightly. Stan gave her a curious glance, then looked to Eleanor. **

"**She said that?" Eleanor bit her lip and looked to Mary, contemplating if she valued her life enough to lie. Mary turned her steely glare to Eleanor, her eyes daring her to say something. Eleanor simply shook her head no and went back to typing at her computer. **

"**Spoil sport." Marshall grumbled from behind his witness file. **

"**Alright then. You going to take your witness back to his place?" Mary grumbled. **_**God, I hate this witness. I wonder if I can pawn him off on Marshall.**_** As if reading her thoughts he spoke up. **

"**No way." **

**Mary tried to pout, but he just shook his head, not buying it. "Aw, come on Marshall. If I have to drive him home, I'll end up shooting him before we get to the car." **

**Marshall looked to Hoyt, who was nervously pacing in the conference room, then back to Mary. "You owe me." He sighed and stood, grabbing his keys. Mary smiled in victory, and watched as Marshall retrieved her witness. She headed back to her desk, but was stopped dead by her partners grip on her arm. She looked down at his hand, then back to his bright blue eyes. **

"**Let go." She growled, but he only smiled. **

"**You owe me." He repeated and Mary raised a brow.**

"**Sure, I'll do your paperwork. Whatever." **

**Marshall chuckled and shook his head. "Nope. Come on." He began tugging her, along with her witness, toward the elevator. **

"**Damn it Marshall, let me go." She struggled against his iron grip. "I'm going to knock you into the next century you ass, now let go." Marshall continued to drag her along, as she tried feebly to un-pry his fingers from her arm. He finally let go of her, when the elevator doors had shut. **

"**How do you put up with a bitch like her?" Hoyt bravely asked and ducked behind Marshall as Mary took a swing at him. **

"**Hey!" He said forcefully, shoving Hoyt back to the corner of the elevator. He turned to Mary, who looked like she was ready to tear him a new one. "Deep breath Mare." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "You're letting him get under your skin."**

**Mary shrugged his hands off her shoulders. "You're getting under my skin, just keep him away from me." Marshall sighed deeply and turned to glare at Hoyt.**

"**You are going to keep your mouth shut the rest of the way, are we clear?" Hoyt looked like he might actually argue until Marshall's face hardened. Hoyt finally nodded in response. **

"**Pansy." Mary snorted, leaning against the wall of the elevator. Marshall chuckled and rolled his eyes. As the elevator doors dinged open, he grabbed Hoyt and pushed him out the door. Noticing Mary about to make a break for it, he grabbed her arm again. **

"**Nice try Mare." **

_**I'm going to shoot him and then feed him to the coyotes. **_**"You're itching for a death wish pervis. Now let go." They were now at the car and Marshall let the witness go so he could grab his keys. The continuous hold of Marshall's hand on her arm, made Mary start to realize how strong his hands were. **_**Wow, I mean I knew he was strong, but his grip is like a vice. **_**She looked at his flexed arm, underneath the long sleeve of his shirt. **_**I wonder what he looks like with that shirt off? **_**Realizing her train of thought she grumbled to herself angrily. **_**Jesus Mary, where did that come from? He's your partner, your best friend. Snap out of it. **_**She struggled again and this time he let go. He shoved the witness into the back seat of the black SUV. With a quick glance at her partner, Mary realized it was futile to try and escape. She held out her hand for the keys. **

**Marshall just chuckled and shook his head. "Yea right." Mary lunged for the keys and missed as Marshall held them up. "You're not driving Mare." Mary wasn't one to give up without a fight. If she didn't drive, Marshall would pick out some expensive restaurant and she was not up for forking out that much cash. She'd just prefer to shoot her arrogant witness. She slithered up next to Marshall, not completely unaware of the effect it would have on her partner. She grabbed his arm and tried to pull down. **

**The feeling of Mary pressed tightly against his side made Marshall's brain turn to mush. He steeled a glance down at her and somehow managed to suppress a groan at the sight. Mary was biting her lip, her brow furrowed as she continued to try to pull his hand within reach. The thing that caught Marshalls attention was the ample amount of cleavage that was attempting to come out of Mary's shirt.**_** Keep it together Mann! Oh god, but it feels so good. Just let me touch……NO! She's baiting you! **_**In the moment it took for Marshall to argue with himself, Mary had managed to grab the keys. "AH HA!" She crowed and jumped into the drivers side before Marshall could stop her. He simply stared at her, frowning inside at the loss of her against him. **_**Quit torturing yourself. You know she wants nothing to do with you.**_** Marshall heaved a sigh and walked around the vehicle, entering the passenger side without a fuss.**

**The trek up the three flights of stairs to the witness's apartment left Mary crabby and sweaty. "Why in God's name did we get him this apartment?"**

"**Because it was inconspicuous." Marshall stated as they reached the apartment door. **

**Mary glared and shoved him. "It was a rhetorical question numb nuts." While she informed the witness one last time that she wouldn't tolerate a screw up, she was unaware of Marshall grabbing the car keys out of her back pocket. It was as the witness closed the door and was reaching for the keys that she realized they were missing. She turned to find Marshall standing at the stairwell, the keys dangling from his fingers. "Marshall!" She screeched and bolted after him as he took off down the stairs. He was obviously much faster than her. By the time she reached the car, he was already sitting in the drivers side, watching her with a bemused grin. "Give me the keys." She snarled, her hands on her hips. He smirked and shook his head. **

"**Face it Mare. You're buying me lunch. Just accept the fact and get in the car." Marshall saw the look in Mary's eyes. He knew she was up to something, he just wasn't quite sure of what. He barely missed the moment Mary pounced. Seeing her body hurtling at him, he chucked the keys onto the passenger floor board. She crashed into him, knocking him back into the center console. **

"**Damn it Marshall, just give me the keys!" **

**Marshall was trying to his best to try and not touch Mary inappropriately. It was difficult though with her pinning him beneath her. "Mare." He breathed, his normal thought process slowly evading him. His mind was slipping into the gutter fast. **_**Would she quit squirming already? I can't……oh god!**_** Mary was attempting to reach over Marshall to grab the keys off the floorboard, creating an interesting view. Mary's breasts were in full view, her shirt being pulled down slightly from the struggle. **_**She's gotta be doing this on purpose! Please god, put me out of my misery!**_** Marshall somehow gathered enough conscious thought to grab Mary's hands in one of his. "Mare!" He managed to say a little more forcefully, his voice deep. She stopped moving and looked down at her partner.**

_**Oh my god! **_**Seeing the dark look in Marshall's eyes she gasped and paid attention to her surroundings. Especially the parts that were pressed against her. **_**MARSHALL! **_**She knew she shouldn't be surprised, I mean Marshall was a guy after all, but he was more than a guy. He was her best friend and her partner. Seeing Marshall's face so close to hers, Mary's thoughts began to wonder. **_**Damn, I never thought I'd land in this position with Marshall. He's got some gorgeous blue eyes and those lips……**_** Mary found herself leaning closer, wondering what his lips would feel like on hers. The shrill ring of Mary's cell made them both jump. She sat up quickly, completely forgetting that she was still straddling Marshall's lap, as she searched for her phone. She fished into her jeans pocket, having to shift around to get her hand into the right pocket. The resounding moan coming from Marshall made her quickly leap off of him, finally getting her phone out of her pocket. "Hello?" **

"**Hello querida."**

**Mary ran a hand through her disheveled hair, trying to calm her breathing. "Hi Raph. What do you need?"**

"**I thought we could have lunch. Peter gave me the day off." **

**Mary sighed and looked at Marshall. He was still laying in the car, his eyes closed, his brow pulled together as though he was concentrating. Or thinking REALLY hard. "Raph, you know I'm at work." She wasn't about to tell Raphael that she was supposed to be having lunch with Marshall instead.**

"**It's Marshall isn't it?" He growled through the phone. Mary sighed angrily. **_**God that man can be so stupid sometimes!!!**_

"**Really Raphael? You're pulling that card again?" She glanced back at Marshall and noted that he was sitting upright, watching her intently. She turned her back on him, keeping the phone pressed tightly to her ear. **

"**All of your time is spent with him. What do you expect me to think?!" **

"**Seriously?! I mean give me a god damn break Raph! He's my partner. If I'm at work, he's going to be with me. It's part of the job!" Mary was absolutely fuming. She'd lost track of how many times they'd had this argument and it was getting old fast.**

"**I know you're sleeping with him!" Raph spit out and Mary pulled her phone away from her ear to stare at it. Marshall, having heard yelling coming from Mary's phone came to stand beside her. He said nothing, just stood by her. She hit the speakerphone, not quite sure as to why. A long string of Spanish curses filled the otherwise quiet parking lot. Marshall's brow furrowed in confusion. He spoke fluent Spanish and was shocked by Raph's words.**

"**Raph? What in God's name are you smoking to think that I'm sleeping with Marshall?!" **

**Raph let out another string of curse words in Spanish. Mary was taken slightly aback by some of the words he used. She wasn't a fluent speaker, but she knew enough to know when she was being insulted. "He's got pictures of it Mary! You were all over Marshall a moment ago!" Mary was barely aware of the deep angry growl coming from Marshall. **

_**I'm going to kill him. I'm going to fucking kill him! Then I'm going to revive him and tear him limb from limb and feed him to the vultures. **_**Marshall was fuming. Stupid Raphael had someone tailing Mary. He damn well knew how dangerous that was for her job. If he ever got near that sorry excuse for a human, it was going to take some act of God to keep him from killing him. He instinctively went into Marshal mode and began scanning the parking lot. Sure enough, there was a simple blue sedan sitting across the street. They guy wasn't hiding the fact that he was taking pictures either. "Found him!" Marshall began stalking across the street, leaving Mary to stare into her phone dumb founded. **

**There was a fine line that Mary had set in their relationship and Raph had just crossed it. He'd more than crossed it, he'd hurtled over it in leaps and bounds. "I'm only going to say this once, you fucking moron!" She hissed at him. "You've got exactly five minutes to get your shit and get the hell out of my house." Mary began stalking after Marshall, smiling as she caught sight of the look on the man's face as her partner barreled towards him. "We're on our way over and if you are still there when I get home, so help me I will kill you myself." With that final word she flipped her phone shut. Marshall had already reached the car and was all but strangling the man with the camera strap. She tapped on his shoulder and he stopped, his hands gripping the mans shirt forcefully. Seeing the look in Mary's eyes, he let go and took a small step back. Mary held her hand out and the man immediately placed the camera in her hand. "We won't be seeing any more of you will we?" The man shook his head vehemently and sped away as fast as his tiny car would let him. **

"**Mare?" Marshall called after his partner as she stalked back to the car. **

"**Just get me to my house Marshall. I have some cleaning to do."**


	2. People are People

Marshall pulled into Mary's drive way, next to Raphael's shiny red car. He was gripping the steering wheel, his hangs turning a painful shade of white. "Stay in the car." Mary ordered, opening her door. Marshall shot her a look that said that she had to be kidding. "No, I'm in no mood to bail yours ass out of jail for assault." She rolled her eyes as he mumbled something under his breath.

"Raphael please! She didn't mean it." Jinx was in tears, begging for Raph not to leave. Mary's vision seemed to blur with anger. She absolutely couldn't stand when her mother tried to interfere in her personal life.

"Mother, would you please butt out!"

Jinx and Raph turned to her in surprise, both of them somehow oblivious to the fact that she'd already arrived. "Mary, why are you making Raphael leave?"

"WHY?!" Mary screeched. "Seriously?! He accused me of sleeping with Marshall for the umpteenth time and he hired someone to follow me!" She turned her glare to Raph. "Especially since he knows how that could seriously affect my job!"

"But that's not……." Jinx began, but at the sight of Mary's glare she shut up.

"AND I still can't figure out how he can accuse me of sleeping with Marshall, when he's the one who slept with Brandi!" Mary was pulling in deep breaths of air, trying to level out her anger. Jinx turned a surprised gaze to Raph at the mention of Brandi. Somehow she finally managed to calm her temper enough to think straight. She moved over to Jinx and spun her towards the door of the house. "Come on mother, go inside. Raph and I need to talk." She vaguely heard the sound of a car door opening, ignoring it until she heard the deep angry threat of a growl behind her.

"I'd think wisely about your next move Raph."

Mary turned and stared at the sight before her. Raph had his hand extended towards her, looking as if he was going to grab her. His face was full of rising anger. She noticed her partner, standing next to her ex-fiancé, the mans wrist gripped tightly in one of Marshall's hands. Mary had seen Marshall angry, hell she'd seen him a little above angry. But the emotion she saw on his face was something she'd never seen him direct towards anyone before. Hatred, pure absolute hatred and it was all directed at Raph. Raph cursed at Marshall in Spanish and Marshall's grip tightened considerably. "Marshall?" Mary took a tentative step toward her friend. He turned his gaze toward her and she stopped. The hatred was still there, but she knew it wasn't directed at her. She could see pain in those ice blue orbs and it hurt her to see that. _Wow, I've never seen Marshall this raw before. Well, except for when I was in the hospital, but this is different. He looks like he'd kill for me if I asked him too. Jesus Mary, what are you saying? He's just angry…..right?_ Raph let out an agonized cry as Marshall's grip tightened even more. "MARSHALL!" Mary yelled at him, swearing if he gripped any harder he'd break Raph's wrist. Not that she really cared, but she was still adamant about keeping her partner out of jail.

Marshall released Raph's wrist, but continued to glare at him. "Get out of here. Now." His voice was low and deadly. Raph hesitated, but ultimately got in his car and left. Without a word to Mary, Marshall walked back to the SVU and got in. Hearing the engine rev to life, Mary wondered what in the hell her partner was doing. She ran up to the window and knocked loudly.

"Marshall, what the hell is going on?"

Marshall's eyes were no longer filled with hatred. Now they held something that Mary couldn't quite understand. Rolling down the window he sighed heavily. "You don't think he'll come back do you?"

Momentarily forgetting about the incident with Raph she stared at him confused. It took her a moment for her to come realize what he meant. "I doubt it. You've wounded his pride enough for him to not come back." She smiled at the thought of Raph running away with his tail between his legs. Seeing that Marshall wasn't smiling with her, she asked him again. "What is wrong Marshall?"

He rubbed his temples. "Mare, I just need some time to myself at the moment." Mary just stared at him dumbfounded. She had never seen Marshall act quite like this before. "If Raph comes back, call me and then call Dershowitz." He rolled up his window and backed out of the drive without another word. Mary continued to stare after the car, long after the tail lights had disappeared. Grabbing her phone, she hit Marshall's speed dial. When it immediately went to his voice mail, she cursed.

"Marshall, call me back. Seriously, I've never seen you act like that before. You're scaring me." She clicked her phone shut and turned to her mother who was standing in front of the door. "Come on mother, it's getting cold." The two walked inside, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Marshall trudged up his porch to his front door. After that insane act he'd performed earlier, he felt absolutely drained. He remembered watching Mary argue with her mother and fiancé, keeping a watchful on Raph. He didn't trust the man, not as far as he could through him. He saw Mary turn her back and the fuming look Raph was giving her. He was out of the car before Raph had even really raised his arm. He had known Raph was going to do something. He also knew Mary could handle her own, but he was not going to sit by why her and Raph had a physical tussle. He fumbled for his keys when his phone suddenly beeped. He ignored it and tossed his keys on the stand by the door, his phone beeping for a second time. He tried to ignore it, but after it beeped for the third and then fourth time he finally flipped it open. _**Marshall!!! Answer your phone.**_ He rolled his eyes and plopped down on his couch propping his feet up on he coffee table. _**Marshall!!!! Quit ignoring me!!**_ The next one read, so he flipped to the next. _**Answer the damn phone!! **_He was starting to become amused, but was eagerly trying to suppress it. He was frustrated wasn't he? _**Answer your door Marshall! **_Marshall actually laughed at the last comment until he heard the furious pounding coming from his front door.

_You've got to be kidding me!_ Marshall shoved off the couch and strode to his door. "I told you I needed some time Mary. Go home."

The pounding stopped and for a moment he thought she'd actually left. "Open this door Marshall or I'll just break in through a window."

Marshall rested his head against the door, closing his eyes momentarily. She would break in if he didn't open the door, but he really just wanted some time alone. Taking in a couple of deep breaths he opened the door. "What do you want Mare?"

Mary stared at her partner. He looked exhausted, but she wasn't going to give up until she got some answers. "What is wrong with you Marshall?"

Feeling to weak to muster up an elaborate response he just shook his head. "I'm fine, now go home." He moved to shut the door, but Mary blocked it with her hand.

"Uh uh Marshall, we're talking about this now!" She snapped and shoved against the door. Marshall kept pressure on it, a bit of anger showing in her eyes.

"What is there to talk about Mary?" He asked, his voice steadily rising. "Raphael was going to do something and I stopped him, end of story." Mary stood determined, despite his angry yells. "Just go home." He finally pleaded, his voice low. When he pushed against the door this time, she didn't stop him and it clicked shut loudly. Hearing footsteps on his porch, he assumed she left and locked the door. Marshall looked around his house, not sure as to what to do next. He was pretty sure tomorrow was going to be hell on wheels at work. _A shower should help relax you a bit. _

He made his way to his room, unaware of Mary making her way to the back of his house. He turned his shower on as hot as he could tolerate and stripped down. A sigh was lost in the sound of the water as he stepped under the hot spray.

* * *

Mary vaulted Marshall's backyard fence with ease. _He really should have a higher fence._ She pondered as she made her way to the back door that led into his kitchen. She saw lights on in his room, figuring he'd turned in early. The setting sun provided just enough light that Mary didn't trip over anything on the back porch. Turning the knob slowly, she eased the back door open. Marshall was nowhere to be found. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but something was wrong with Marshall and she was steadfast in figuring out what it was. As she made her way into the living room, she thought she heard the sound of water coming from down the hall. Against her better judgment she made her way towards Marshall's bedroom. It was then she heard the muffled voice over the sound of the water. At first it just sounded like moans, which made her more intrigued. _Was Marshall hurt? Had he fallen in the shower?_ Realizing how convoluted that probability sounded, she chastised herself. _Then why are you still going to see what he's doing? You know it's highly unlikely he hurt himself, so what the hell are you…_ Her thought process halted at the strangled moan that came from the shower. _Oh my god, that sounds like….. _She moved toward the bathroom and was near the bed when she heard it. "Oh god Mare." Came Marshall's throaty groan. Mary froze mid step, her foot halted mere inches from the floor. _Did I just here that right?!_ As if reading her mind, she heard him again. "Oh fuck."

Hearing Marshall curse like that made Mary's spine tingle and goose bumps appear on her flesh. She was suddenly and immensely turned on. Her body moved forward towards the bathroom although her brain screamed at her to stay put. Steam rolled in billows out of the bathroom door as she stepped through. _What are you doing?!_ Her mind yelled at her as she took another slow step towards the shower. She could see his silhouette through the fogged pane of glass and wanted so badly to see what was hiding behind it. She wasn't sure how to proceed next. She knew if she opened the shower door, she'd probably scare him to death. She wasn't sure how long she stood there until she finally decided on waiting for him in his room. That shouldn't shock him too bad. She quickly back stepped until her legs hit his mattress and she sat down. She tried, unsuccessfully to ignore his groans and the occasional curse as he pleasured himself. She couldn't keep fidgeting. Her body wanted so badly to be in there with her partner, but her brain kept her rooted to the spot. _You need to leave!!! Like NOW!!_ Hearing the water suddenly turn off, Mary bolted for the back door as fast as she could. She was over the back fence and in her beat up purple Probe in record time. She cursed it, as it sputtered and refused to turn over. She wasn't sure if Marshall had heard her shut the back door. When the engine finally roared to life, she peeled it out of the driveway and headed back to the drama that was surely waiting for her at home.

* * *

Marshall entered the Sunshine Building the next morning, a steaming cup of coffee in hand and a smile on his face. After a hot shower, a good meal and a good nights rest he was feeling much better than he had. He knew he still had things to deal with about the previous nights encounter but for the moment, things were fine. In the process of sliding his key at the gate, he stopped, seeing Mary already at her desk. _What is she doing here so early?_ Thinking that his watch might be off, he checked it, noticing the hands were still ticking. He watched her a moment before finally stepping inside. She had her head down, seemingly oblivious to the buzzing sound of the gate. He set his coffee down on his desk and moved to Eleanor's desk. "How long has she been here?" He whispered quietly, his eyes on Mary. She was intently scribbling in a case file.

Eleanor kept her eyes on the screen and her voice low. "She was here before I got here." Marshall nearly fell off his perch on the edge of her desk.

"What?!" He whispered fiercely. "Doing what exactly?"

"Paperwork." Was Eleanor's short and simple reply.

Marshall knew something was up. Mary never did her own paperwork and she certainly NEVER came in earlier than Eleanor. Hell, she never came in early period. He slid off the edge of Eleanor's desk and moved to stand in front of Mary's. "Hey Mare." He stated with a smile, hoping she wasn't angry at him. She stopped writing, but didn't look up at him. He couldn't see her face, her expression hidden under the blonde curtain of hair. Without a word she continued to write, ignoring him completely. _Yep, you've done something wrong Mann. She's not talking to you, that's a sure sign you've fucked up._ With a sigh he returned to his own desk and began to start his own paperwork.

After a couple hours Marshall just couldn't take anymore of the silence. He looked at his partner again, this time she was staring at something on her computer screen. _At least you can actually see her face this time._ "Mary?"

No response, just the clicking of keys from Eleanor's desk.

"Mary? Come on, you can't ignore me all day." With the silence that followed, Marshall began to think that she really could. "Look, if it's about last night…." He trailed off, noticing Mary's posture suddenly change. Her body stiffened and he was shocked to see a bright shade of red color Mary's cheeks. _She's blushing?!_ He rapidly went over last night's events, thinking of something that would make Mary blush like that. He was drawing a blank. _She came by the house, I told her to go home, I closed and locked the front door……_ Realization struck him and he studied his partner a moment. "You broke in didn't you Mary?"

Mary couldn't keep the smirk off her face, the blush disappearing from her cheeks. She shrugged nonchalantly.

_Sure, she may have come in my house, but she wouldn't blush about something like that._ "What did you take Mare?" She simply shook her head, but still said nothing. This cat and mouse game was getting old. _Wait, if she broke in after you closed the door, you would have been in the shower and…… _Marshall felt his own cheeks suddenly turn hot. "Mary?"

The way Marshall uttered her name made the blush return in full force. She bit her lip, wondering if Marshall had figured it out.

Her silence and the returning blush answered Marshall's silent question. _SHE HEARD YOU!!!! Oh man Marshall, you are in deep shit._ Part of him found it insanely embarrassing, but the other half found it absolutely amusing. It was a rare occasion that he could make Mary blush. He could count the amount of times on one hand and this officially made five. He watched as Eleanor rose from her desk and told Stan she was heading to lunch. When the elevator doors finally shut, Marshall pushed up from his chair, shoved his hands in his pockets and strolled to Mary's desk. "So, Mary…." He grinned down at her, knowing he had the upper hand. "What'd ya do last night?"

She grumbled something unintelligible and Marshall's grin grew.

"Find anything interesting in my house last night?" The typing on Mary's keyboard got louder as she tried to ignore him. He moved to stand behind her chair and leaned close, his hands on the arm rests of her chair. His breath tickled her ear and he felt her tense. "See anything?" Mary's hands froze above the keys, her breathing becoming shallow. "You heard me didn't you Mare?" His voice was deep and husky, just like it had been the night before. He could feel heat radiating off of her body, knowing he was turning her on. Hearing the door to Stan's office open, Marshall moved away and looked at his boss.

Stan eyed his two best Marshals. Seeing a goofy grin on Marshall's face and an intense blush on Mary's, he decided it was better if he didn't ask. "Marshall, you've got a new witness."

"Sweet." He grinned, "Where in this wonderful country are we headed?"

Stan couldn't figure out why Marshall was unusually happy, but still chose not to ask. "Arizona. Flagstaff to be more precise. You're heading out tomorrow."

Mary spoke for the first time all day. "Are we flying or driving?"

Stan eyed her. "As mush as you'd love to fly, you're driving."

"Fine, but we're getting two rooms." She grumbled under her breath, which caused Marshall to burst into laughter.

* * *

Mary looked up as Marshall entered the hotel room with a large pizza box in hand. The day had gone well. The drive to Flagstaff had been peaceful and neither had said much. Their first stop had been to the witnesses house. Her name was Roselyn Matkin, age 24. She'd witnessed a murder at her work, not realizing her boss was part of a local mob family. She was a pain free witness in Mary's eyes. She had been nice and not all weepy like some of the female witnesses Mary dealt with. _Could be she's in shock though._ After wrapping things up with the local p.d., they were now holed up a fairly decent motel and the witness was sound asleep in her room. "I come bearing the greasiest pizza on the planet." Marshall chuckled as he set the pizza on the bed.

After eating a couple slices himself, Marshall stood and headed towards to bathroom. He stopped in the doorway and turned to Mary. "Do you want me to leave the door open?" He asked with a leering grin. Mary growled and lobbed a pillow at him as she shut the door. _God, he's such an ass._ Hearing the shower start, she grinned to herself. _He wants to be a tease does he? Well, two can play that game._


End file.
